Silver Tears
by lunar witch
Summary: She was broken,glued back together,then cruely thrown back to the ground,the glue didnt hold.Can someone feel such pain,and then trust these people enough to put herself at risk again?This is what Kagome will find out.maybe there is hope.maybe not.xovr
1. Depression

Silver Tears

Chap Chap # 1- Depression

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN INUYASHA. IF I DID, KIKYOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVER EXSISTED OR WOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK! SORRY KIKYOU FANS, BUT I THINK YOU'RE OUT NUMBERED.

Depression, when the darkness of one's heart consumes the entire soul. It has lead to death in many ways, death of body and death of soul. The consuming of one's morality is a stage in every life, some are blessed enough to overcome the bitter shade with help of others' purity and heart. Those are the souls who aren't alone in this haze-covered world. Others aren't so lucky. I have been in that dark abyss before, where everything turns into your greatest fears, you are overcome by the permafrost that layers your core until you go completely numb to everything, no feelings whatsoever. Little did I know that my savior from the icy hell would be the one who would cruelly thrust me back into it. The one who obtained my hope, my trust and even though I hate it, my thawed heart. The fates, no HE toyed with me, making me vulnerable, how typical of my supposive life. Everyone's supposed to have a purpose in life; I'm guessing mine is to be screwed with for entertainment of those who look down at me. The onlookers seem to be growing in numbers. What fun. I have no idea why I don't consider suicide an option. I suppose that it's because suicide seems too easy, too weak, not that I'm strong anymore. No, weakness is superficial and strength is surreal. I don't want the pity that some of the so-called people provide, it just means that their way of "life" is to look down on others, even those who have an uncorrupted essence. My heart was not only broken, but also frozen, again. Once more, I relived the memory of my misfortune.

FLASHBACK:

_A beautiful 15 year-old girl with a-little-past-the-butt raven hair and stunning silver-ish gray eyes walked out of her Kyoto, private school cheerfully. Her life was going great, for once! She had been able to live on her own (besides her pets), she was extremely smart, beautiful and physical in addition to her many talents and she had a wonderful boyfriend who, she thought, loved her back. The stunning young woman strutted down the sidewalk, smiling and humming beautifully. Her hair was pulled up into two low pigtails and her short uniform skirt showed off her tan, long legs. Any and every guy wanted her, but knew she was taken by a silver-haired hanyou. _

_She stopped to wait for him to drive her home like he always did. She waited and waited, but he didn't come. So she called his cell phone…he had turned it off. 'Why would he do something like that? Crap! He might be sick! I better go check on him, just in case.' That's when she heard something in the very tall bushes. She cautiously walked over to see what it was. She looked through the bushes and gasped in pure horror. _

"_Inuyasha, did my plan work? Have you been able to get her to fall in love with you? You know I missed you a lot. For a while there it looked as though you started to REALLY love her. But you wouldn't ever do such a thing. Now, can you go find her so her soul can be mine? After all, you want me to stay beautiful don't you?" the hated Kikyou said, tracing a circle on his chest. _

"_Anything for you, my love." Inuyasha said bending down to kiss her, but he had a spark of regret and sorrow in his golden orbs. _

"_I-Inuyasha………H-how could you?" She finally was able to make out. Then, she began to grow angry, "I can't believe I trusted you a-whole! After you said that you LOVED me! I can't believed you tricked me!" She began to feel tears threatening to fall. 'I feel like I want to puke!' _

"_K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, still holding Kikyou by the waist. Kikyou smirked and said, "He won't have to find you now. Inuyasha, love, would you bring me her soul?"_

"_Get the hell away from me! I won't let a –itch like you have my soul!" Kagome said, starting to run. Inuyasha chased after her. She ran extremely fast for a human. Finally, he caught her by her arm. She gasped in pain as his claws pierced her skin, causing her to bleed and fall. Suddenly, a silver fire surrounded her, making the hanyou jump back. Icy, silver tears burned her soft cheeks, as the dam broke loose. She stood up, her knees weak and her whole body trembling. Her eyes were filled with indescribable hate and agony. He felt a twinge of guilt, but still tried to grasp her in his claws. She surprisingly punched him hard in the face, and then round the house kicked him in the gut. He eventually passed out. She took that opportunity to leave._

_END_

Now, I'm sitting here, wishing that time itself would stop. But time will never stop nor will it rewind or fast-forward its self. At least not for the child of no past and depression. No, not for me.


	2. Airway Encounters

CHAP CHAP#2: The Oh So Wonderful Meeting!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or YYH!

AUTHOR'S POV!

Kagome starred out the window of the airplane, stroking her fox while her cat and wolf slept beside her. After the heart wrecking experience, she decided that she'd become a slayer again and boarded a plane Tokyo. Before Inuyasha stole her heart, she was a slayer and with Inuyasha being half-demon, she quit. Kagomethen silently promised herself, "No, I've decided. I can't go any deeper into this state of depression. I'll start over and never feel this way again………never." Even with that promise to herself, the tears threatened to fall.

"Excuse me miss, but may I sit here?" A boy with scarlet red hair and emerald-green eyes asked. He was pretty darn hot, but she didn't even look at him when she answered,

"No." with a bored expression on her face. (It was actually like Fluff Fluff's!) He looked almost shocked that she wasn't drooling and hyperventilating like most girls do when they notice him. When she saw that he hadn't moved she turned to meet his beautiful green eyes. The male smirked at this thinking, 'Now she'll be drooling.'

'-I like this one, bring her home-' (-Youko!)

'We can't just bring home every attractive girl you see!'

'-At least sit with her human! -'

'She just said no fool.'

'-Baka ningen! Do it Anyways! -'

'Why are you so interested with her anyways?'

Silence. Kurama sighed. She cocked an eyebrow at him. 'What the hell was that about? Is he harboring a soul of another demon? And a kitsune at that! Hmm…He's not going to give up, is he?' She thought, 'interesting.' Her face stayed ever so emotionless.

"Miss there are no other seats, so may I please sit with you? If it is your wish then I'll not talk at all." He offered politely with a nervous smile. She was actually intimidating! '-And hot-' Youko added. He looked her over. She had on tight, ripped low rider jeans, her long raven hair in a high ponytail, a silver tube-top and a black leather jacket with sunglasses. It fit her body very well.

"Very well…but only if the **_kitsune_** takes a liking to you." She said, inwardly smirking at his confused expression. 'Huh? Youko could she know about us?' '-Like a human wench could possible know that! -' Suddenly, a silverish-red kit came out and pounced on the unsuspecting Kurama. The kit licked his nose and wagged its tail. Kagome smirked to herself, knowing that she couldn't harm him because he harbored a kitsune within him. She let him take the seat in the middle as she starred out the window with her hollow expression.

"Hey Kurama! Who's this hottie?" a voice came from behind her. She turned her head to be face to face with a punk with slicked-back black hair. "Is she your girlfriend?" He teased again.

'-YES! -'

"No Yusuke, she isn't and neither are any other girls on this trip. Do you understand me clearly?" Kurama stated and sighed at the same time. Yusuke's smile/smirk widened. (OK! Please don't kill me! Yusuke is gonna like Kagome right now, unless you're vote says otherwise! Yus. /Kieko or Yus. /kags! Right now Yus. is single and flirts w/ Kags!)

"Good. Then, why don't you trade seats with me? Kuwabara is asleep." Yusuke asked suggestively, "Hey, cutie. Don't yah think that's a good idea?" Kagome almost snapped completely when he said this, but decided to punch him "lightly" in between the eyes, knocking him onto his seat.

"Yusuke will you ever learn? Ever since that wench Kieko dumped you, youhit on every girl in eye-sight." A monotone voice said from behind. Kagome turned to see a handsome silver-haired, golden-eyed Inu-demon standing beside a hot black-haired, blue-eyed wolf demon.

"Good-bye." Kagome said before getting out of her seat. To be honest, she looked like one of those sexy FBI agents. She was close to that, being a "slayer" or "hunter". She tried to walk away but someone caught her.

-------------------------CLIFFY! ------------------------------------------

Please vote on pairings! The pairings are for SERIOUS relationships! There will be rectangles, octagons (?) and triangles! Just decide for the MAIN relationships pleaz:

Kur/Kag/Hiei

Fluff Fluff/Kag/Kouga/Hiten (Pssst! You can switch around!)

Oh yeah… tell me if you want Yus. and Kieko 2-gether! One more thing! Do you think Inuyasha would eat KIBBLES AND BITS!


	3. Fun with Hiten and the Thief

Chap Chap # 3- Silver tears!

Don't own Inuyasha!

Inu- Why am I always the bad guy!

Kags- 'Cause you are the backstabbing two-timer! I still don't see why I'm in love with YOU of all people in the real anime/manga!

Inu- Because I am the strongest one out of the group!

Everyone snickers

Everyone- Yeah right!

ME- I'D LIKE TO GIVE A THANKYOU TO 666LOSER666 AND KAWAIIANGEL18! THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING! (666LOSER666 ASK ME WHAT YOU DON'T GET AND I'LL EXPLAIN AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR THAT ENCOURAGEMENT!)

On with the story!

"Is anyone sitting here?" Kagome stoically asked the braided back of someone's head.

"Oi! Why can't you wenches leave me alone?" Grumbled a male's voice. Let's just say, calling her a wench would mean a death sentence.

"Hmm… Now, now, you want to keep living don't you? Then, I suggest that you refrain from calling me that. Got it asno?" Kagome stated, getting angrier by the second but kept her mask on. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand wrap around her neck and squeeze slightly, showing the threat. He faced her. She realized how attractive he was with his red eyes, braided dark-brown hair and incredibly sexy smirk, but it didn't really get to her as it did other women.

"Learn your place wench! Other wise squeeze you won't live another day." He growled. Kagome grunted in reply, not being able to breathe. 'Kuso! She's gorgeous! Great! There is one possible mate in here and I end up choking her! There's more were she came from!'

"Hiten, please refrain from hurting innocent people." Kurama stated, making Hiten release the girl. She gave him a death glare. "I don't think that it is smart to sit by Hiten, he's a little temperamental. Sorry, miss…" Kagome leaned closer to him.

"None of your fn' business, thief." She seductively whispered in his ear. Hiten smirked. This was the first time a girl turned him down or showed no interest in the scarlet-headed hottie. Wait did she just call him a 'thief'? How could SHE know about Youko? This raven-haired beauty intrigued them to no end.

Then, they noticed that she was no longer in between them. 'Where'd she go?' Kurama and Hiten silently asked. Kurama and Hiten sat back down, trying to desperately get the silver-eyed wonder out of their heads. The rest of the plane ride went smoothly, yet no sign of the beautiful girl.

LATER THAT NIGHT WITH KAGOME-

KAGS POV

After that pointless episode on the plane, I called a cab to take me to my apartment complex. As my pets and I entered the shaggy apartment, a feeling of exhaustion over threw my body so I headed straight for my mattress. Yep just a plain mattress!

W/ Inuyasha- (he doesn't deserve capitalization! Stupid diallie! Raven- that's a word Jynx uses and the authoress when they are mad! It's Atlantian!)

A silver-haired Hanyou walked among the crowds with his head down. 'I can't believe I did that! ……… Why not? Don't you have your _beloved _Kikyou now? You can't have them both you know……… WHAT? WHO ARE YOU? ……… I'm your conscience duh! And I'm here to make you feel guilty the rest of your meaningless life! ………… Why are you bothering me NOW! And exactly why would I feel guilty? ……… Because you're the dumbest person alive! ……… How exactly am I the dumbest person alive? ……… You've gotta figure that out your self! It's part of your punishment! I'm only doing this for her! And I guess you need to be taught a lesson! See yah! ……… Wait what? I need to stop talking to my self.' Inuyasha said silently. Secretly he knew why he was the dumbest person alive, but didn't want to realize it. He still liked Kikyou, but after being with Kagome his tolerance had lowered and so had his devotion for Kikyou as well. Now, instead of seeing Kikyou in Kagome he saw Kagome in Kikyou, and that made his heart ache so much he felt like dieing. But that stupid clay pot had a hold on him, and he was growing tried of it everyday. Then, his conscience sent a memory of Kagome:

FLASHBACK-

Inuyasha was walking down the street at night, heading home when he smelt the alluring scent of lunar roses and jasmine, but there was an overwhelming scent of misery and tears as well. He didn't know why, but he made his way through a dark alleyway to see the stunning girl Kikyou hated and bullied silently crying in the corner. At school she never talked or showed any emotion and had no friends. It surprised him that someone so unbelievably gorgeous could be so miserable and cold. He had no idea why Kikyou and all the other girls hated her so much, jealousy probably.

"Leave you putrid half-breed. Before I kill you." The raven-haired goddess snapped with pure hatred on her pretty face.

"No, I won't leave a weak little girl like you in a dark ally at night. Come on I'll drive you home." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm to pull her up. Kagome snatched it away from him when she was on her feet.

"Don't touch me. I can help myself. Just leave." She hissed out venom dripping off every word.

"No you can't! And I won't leave until I drop you off at your house, wench!" Inuyasha said, growing angry.

"Why are you helping me? Won't your itch get mad?" The dark girl asked, venomously again. He looked into her agony-filled eyes. Wait did they just flash red? Then, Kagome looked away from him. She refused to look into his eyes much to his disappointment.

"I don't know why, but I guess I am. About Kikyou, you do know we broke up and I wouldn't care anyways. I'm not leaving you out here." Inuyasha said, pulling her over his shoulder. Kagome was in shock to say the least, but was snapped out of her trance when he put her in the car, shut the door and locked it. She desperately tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She felt like a caged bird. Why couldn't he act like others did? He was the first person to try to help her ever since the horrible event that happened 2 years ago. After searching for a reason, she found one- pity. It was something she despised and felt it herself. She felt pity, along with hate, for the pretty little schoolgirls that picked on her mainly because they had no idea of what the REAL world holds and are in for a big surprise. ' How DARE he pity ME! Screwed up prep!' She screamed inside her head and then to him when he got into the car. Silence ensued for about fifteen minutes.

"What were you doing out there?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"I was getting wet." She sarcastically stated, purposely angering the hanyou.

"Answer my question wench! Or you can tell me why you were crying!" He snapped. She narrowed her gray eyes.

"I did. Now let me out of this fn' car before I pull those stupid little doggy ears off of your big stupid head!" Kagome yelled, hating the caged feeling. He looked at her sadly.

"DON"T YOU DARE PITY ME! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ME AND NEVER WILL! NOW LET ME OUT OF THIS CAR OR I'LL LET MYSELF OUT!" She screamed with fury, as she opened the moving car's door. 'What the-! Is she psycho! Kuso! She's about to get out! How did she unlock it!" Inuyasha's mind panicked. Just as she was about to jump into the road, the silver haired hanyou stopped the car, grabbed her waist and pulled her hard enough for her to be sitting in his lap, which happened. Suddenly, she burst into tears and sobbed into his hard chest.

They just sat there, Kagome sobbing and Inuyasha comforting. After her crying stopped she pulled out of his warm embrace. (PSSSST! He pulled the car off the road!) For some unexplainable reason, his urge to kiss those reddish, purple lips grew and he leaned down nose to nose with her. Slowly, he felt himself kiss her and after her shock she followed suit.

END OF inuyasha's FLASHBACK!

How he wished that that moment would've lasted forever, but thanks to him it would never happen again. Now it was his turn for depression. (MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………HA! SSERVES YOU RIGHT YOU SCREWED UP DIALLIE! I'M SO HAPPY WITH MYSELF! Ok, I'll stop now.)

Keep voting!


	4. Starting over

I'M SO HAPPY! I JUST TOLD MY X OFF! HE'S TRYIN' TO MAKE ME JEALOUS AGAIN AND IT AIN'T WORKIN'! STUPID SCREWED DIALLIE! SORRY BOUT THAT! DON'T OWN INUYASHA or yyh!

**JYNX- OH I REMEMBER HIM! HE WAS WAY TOO ANNOYING FOR MY TASTE! I CAN'T SEE HOW YOU PUT UP WITH HIM! YOU AND KAGOME ARE A LOT ALIKE! EXCEPT YOU DIDN'T GO BACK TO THE CHEATIN' SOB! SORRY BUT KAGS, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! HELLO! I MEAN GO WITH SESSHOMARU, KOUGA, BANKOTSU OR HITEN! YOU DESERVE BETTER! (AYE MEN!)**

**JYNX GOES ON RANTING AND I SWEATDROP **

DOGGY BOY (INUYASHA)- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, WENCH! I SHOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF FOR SAYIN' THAT LOAD OF CRAP!

**KAGS- MAYBE SHE'S RIGHT! SIT BOY!**

**CRASH!**

**DOGGY BOY- YOU LITTLE –ITCH! (POUNCES ON TOP OF KAGS.) **

**JYNX- KAGS, I THINK THE FURRY BUTT SNIFFER (INUYASHA) NEEDS TO GET FIXED! SMIRKS EVILLY AT INU **

**DOGGY BOY- COWERS IN FEAR **

**ME- HMMM……… THAT COULD WORK! OR MAYBE A SHOCK COLLAR! GRABS JYNX, RAVEN, SANGO AND KAGS TO COME UP WITH EVIL THREATS OF WHAT THEY CAN DO TO HIM! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……………HA! Ok I'm startin' the story!**

Starting Over-

KAGS POV-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH!

I smashed my alarm clock. How I regretted this day! I don't need to go to school! I already know how to survive in the REAL world and its not like I'm gonna support someone in the future! I reluctantly got up. I brushed my hair and teeth, and then fed my demons. After that I put on a black tube-top that said ' Your mouth's getting dusty ' on it, red fishnet that covered my stomach (and belly ring!) and lower back, my leather knuckle wrist gloves and jacket, then some ripped low riders. As for my face I had the urge to wear blood-red lip-gloss and a tad of silver glitter to my eyelids, plus I wore my hair as always. I looked so different then before, now my bangs had grown out and were now covering one of my eyes, my raven locks had reached my butt, I filled out, I had nice curves as well, my lips had become darker and fuller, too. I glanced at my kitsune, cat and wolf who were wagging their tails. Smiling, I hurriedly left for school.

W/ KURAMA-

"Konema (I have no idea how to spell it!), why are we here?" asked a grumpy Hiten.

"Well, I'm assigning you another case! This one's very different though!" the toddler prince answered. "The three worlds are all searching for this girl!" Konema showed them a picture of a beautiful girl with raven tresses. Youko and Hiten immediately recognized her as the girl from the plane.

'- I knew she felt different than the other females! Hah! Who'd ever think that my future mate was the one we'll be stalking for awhile! Hmm, can we have night shift? I want to see her changing!-'

'Youko, please keep our mind out of the gutter!'

'- Well, you didn't retort on the future mate thing, so I take it that we finally agree on something!-'

' Fox, you and the thunder demon seem to know this girl. How? ' Hiei telepathically asked. ( Hiei!)

'We met her on the plane and then she disappeared after I saved her from Hiten's wrath.'

'-Good. You reminded me to kill Hiten for touching my property! -'

' What was that fox? '

'Youko tends to think that she's our future mate even though she almost didn't allow us to sit by her on the plane. Strange girl.'

' Hn. is she strange because she turned the famous Kurama down? I find that interesting. '

"Her name is Kagome. You'll be attending her school. Oh yes, please be careful. I'm told that she is a slayer, a very skilled one and she has more than miko powers. She'll easily sense you, and attempt to kill you if you are a demon." Konema warned. "Now leave! Or you'll be late for school!"

With that said Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kurama, Hiten, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke left to go to their new school. On the way, Yusuke vented about leaving his old school and how this is so stupid, but eventually they made their way there.

W/ KAGS-

KAGS POV

I walked along the white, tiled flooring in the school's halls. Earlier she was told to wait for the other new students, so the principle wouldn't have to waste his precious time. I rolled my eyes at the memory of the secretary. She was such a little preppy itch that I almost punched her across the face, but I held back. I sighed as I let my back fall against the cold wall, waiting for the other new kids to show up. I really should just leave and find my own way. I am completely capable of that, but decided against it.

"Ahhh! You must be Miss Kagome! I would like you to meet your new partners!" the peppy voice of the male principle rang. Oh hell no! I can sense that fox, among other demons. Don't tell me that-

"Miss Kagome, this is Kurama, Hiten, Sesshomaru, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kouga! I have a meeting to attend to so I expect you to help each other out. Good-bye now!" the principle waved as he walked off.

"Why are you here?" I asked in an emotionless tone. Apparently, I took them off guard because the high-spirited humans flinched.

"That is none of your concern, wench. We will not answer a stranger's question!" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Wonderful, then stay away from me for your own good, got it? Good." I coldly replied, walking away to only stop, " Stop trying to read me Sparky. I'm not that easy to get into." I finished, taking the fire apprehension by surprise. I smirked as I walked off, slightly swaying my hips, just for kicks. I decided to purposefully get lost so I could miss math, then found my way to English.

As I walked into the classroom, everyone stared, boys with lust and girls with envy. Great, just peachy. This is what happened at my old school. Oh well, at least I know better now.

"Welcome, you must be Miss Kagome! Would you care to tell the class about yourself?" the redheaded teacher asked.

"Yes, I would care. Now, if you don't mind, show me where my seat is." I stated more cold than usual, just because I wanted the class to not mess with me. The female teacher was a little shocked at my statement, but quickly smiled. What is she gonna pull. I knew very well that she wasn't going to let me get away with that.

"Your seat is right there, Kouga please raise your hand for her." The teacher pointed to the wolf demon! I realized that she was planning that and that the envious glares from the girls grew, especially from another redhead, but this one had many freckles and her hair was innocently put up in pigtails. Great, more enemies. I reluctantly made my way to the back and sat next the wolf. He's really lucky that he's a wolf demon, or he would be on my to-kill list. As I sat down he flashed me a smile in an attempt to woo me. Yeah, right like he really has a chance!

"Hello, I believe you are the girl who's suppose to be our partner. It's a pleasure meeting such beauty! You'll be a great mate!" Kouga said.

"I have no interest in you or any of your friends, so back off. And I don't have any partners, especially demon ones." I told him in a hushed tone. None of these preps were ready to know that demons or even magic existed, even though it was practically in their face. Idiots.

All my little speech got was him gliding his tongue across his top teeth. I rolled my eyes at his antics. The rest of the period was filled with people passing notes and glaring or staring at me. Finally, drool time was over and the students ran out of the classroom. It was time for music and vocal. I bet they're going to make me sing, just like last time. I walked through the metal door to the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on me and the dog, fox and thunder demons, plus Sparky (Hiei), were in there. Perfect! Just perfect!

"Oh! You must be Kagome. Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Lomita." A pretty woman said. She had her black and green hair in a messy bun and wore jeans and a black v-neck with a green butterfly on it. I believe I'll like this teacher.

" Yes, nice to meet you, too." I stated stoically. She smiled gracefully at me in a knowing way.

"Well, would you mind singing a song for us? Can you play any instruments?"

"I play most of them. What song should I sing?"

"How about letting a student choose. Yura! Kagura! Please choose a good song for her to sing." Two girls smirked evilly at me, envy and hate seeping through their smirks.

"How about Evanescence! She can sing "Tourniquet"! That is, IF she can!" Yura said, receiving shocked looks from the other students.

"Yes, then she can sing "My Immortal" and play the keyboard! After all she said she could play!" Kagura joined in.

"Ok. That's fine with me." I said. The teacher looked anxious and so did the demons, but the other students in the room nearly gasped. Ms. Lomita told me to start and handed me a microphone.

"I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

i want to die!

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide"

Everyone's mouth was hanging open.

"What?" I asked.

"NOTHING! So you can sing that song! Big whup! Do the second part of the test! With only the piano as your music!" Yelled an annoyed Yura.

"Test?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"JUST DO IT!" Kagura yelled, but backed down after I growled at her.

"Fine, but I warn you not to tell me what to do.

My immortal  
I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along" I sang with my eyes closed and my fingers making the music on the piano.

Again, they stared in awe! What's wrong with these people!

"Well it seems like we have a new soloist in here! That was extremely good! Are you experienced?" Ms. Lomita asked, clapping.

"No, I have never presented myself in front of people before. Why? Is that strange?" I asked, seriously curious as to why the stares grew again.

" You just sing like a professional. Well, lets get class started! Kagome please sit by Sango over there!" The teacher said pointing to a pretty girl with dark brown hair in a side ponytail. I could tell she wore make up, but not as mush as the other girls in the school. Those girls had a complete mask of make up on! I sat down next to her and she smiled warmly.

"Chick, why are they still staring at me?" I asked.

REGULAR POV- (I got tired of that!)

"Because no one has been able to sing or play either of those songs! You might be better than the teacher! Don't you know that?" Sango asked.

"Um, I never really spent time on crap like that. It's just a freakin' song. Big deal."

Sango looked at the benevolent girl beside her with a truly happy smile. She had found a perfect friend.

"Kagome, you were amazing!" A certain sexy kitsune said. Sango saw Kagome stiffen and narrow her eyes. 'What's wrong with her? That guy is so fn' fine!' Sango thought.

"Yeah, I never thought a wench like you could even have a talent." Hiten said.

"Thank God you reminded me to repay you for the airplane ride! I almost let you live!" Kagome said grabbing his collar and pushing him back into a desk. If they weren't in the very far back of the long room, then the teacher would've seen them. He seemed surprised by her action, as did the Sparky, Sango, Kurama and Sesshomaru.

"Well, you're a fast one! All the better!" Hiten said while licking his lips seductively and switched places with her to where she was backed against a desk.

'-NO ONE TOUCHES MY PROPERTY! LET ME OUT! I'm GOING TO KILL HIM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!-'

"You sicko! Get you fn' hands off of me before I puke!" an enraged Kagome nearly screamed.

"Fiery one, aren't you?" Hiten asked. Before she could retort, Sesshomaru pulled Hiten off of her and growled.

"Girl, do you plan on getting yourself killed?" Sir Fluff Fluff the 1st asked.

"Do you plan on saving someone who doesn't need to be saved? And don't you EVER touch me again Fluffy! You make me want to vomit." Kagome snapped back, getting a growl from Sesshomaru. Hiei nearly chuckled at the great Sesshomaru's expression.

' This girl is quite amusing '

'I haven't met anyone willing to stand up to Sesshomaru! I wonder if she's really brave or extremely stupid. For some reason she seems to despise him.'

'- HUMAN! I WISH TO SPEAK WITH MY MATE! NOW!-'

'I don't think now is a good time Youko.'

RIIINNNGGG!

Kagome walked out of the classroom with Sango in close pursuit.

'He looked too much like _him_. I can't stand to even look at that doggy boy, it makes me sick.' Kagome thought about Sesshomaru.

"Wow! They were really hot!" Sango exclaimed.

"If that's what you call it."

"All the girls are really jealous, especially Kagura and Yura!"

"Good for them."

"Do you want to go to lunch with me?"

"Sure! That would be nice!" Kagome smiled as her new friend pulled her to the lunchroom.

"Why hello Sango! Who's your beautiful new friend?" A male asked from behind them.

"Miroku, don't even think about it! She'll kick your butt!"

"Dear Sango! What would I possibly do?"

"Monk, your fake innocence is too obvious." Kagome said.

"You are very beautiful! Please would you bear my children?" He asked, only to get "lightly" punched across the face by Kagome.

"Perverted Diallie." Kagome said before smiling at Sango who was nudging the unconscious Miroku with her foot.

"Leave him. Unfortunately, he sits with me during lunch." Sango replied with a smile. She took Kagome outside to the courtyard where most of the students ate, and sat down under a tree. Kagome perched herself on a low tree branch.

"So, do you like combat and sword fighting?" Sango asked. She wore a lime green tank that said, 'You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because you're ugly', baggy, black cargo pants and spiked bracelets.

"Live for it."

"Really? That's great! Lets spar this weekend if you don't have any dates!"

"Dates?"

"Well, I thought that you probably got out with guys on the weekend. I mean, since you have so many admirers here! Am I wrong?" As Sango said this, she pointed to the drooling guys in the courtyard.

"Yeah, well, you're completely wrong about the date thing! I'm not boy crazy like most girls. My weekends are usually spent training and working. So, I'd love to spar with you! Where do yah wanna go?" Kagome lightly laughed causing some people's hearts to skip a beat mainly because it sounded so melodious and her rare smile was stunning.

'I wonder why she doesn't smile like that so often. I'll find out after she trusts me.' Sango thought.

"Like a girl like you could spar! All you are is a nice body and face, nothing more." An obnoxious male insulted as he and his friends walked to where the girls were. Kagome's smile quickly turned into a scowl. She looked ready to kill.

"Yusuke, don't be so mean to a girl!" Kuwabara scolded.

" Oh gel boy's just mad because I socked him in the face in our first meeting." Kagome said, knowing it would make him angry and she succeeded.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE ITCH! I HAD MY GUARD DOWN AND YOU WERE RIGHT BY ME SO YOU HAD THE ADVANTAGE! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TOUCH ME IF I WAS READY FOR IT!" Yusuke hollered.

"You are really hurting your own pride." Kagome said.

"How is that!"

" For one a REAL fighter never lets their guard down. Two, if you were a real warrior then you would've noticed that proximity isn't my advantage, your weakness and stupidity was. And three, if you don't think I couldn't touch you in a REAL fight then spar with me this Saturday at the gym. Till then!" Kagome said with a smile-ish-smirk as she and Sango walked off, leaving a group of impressed males and one furious one.

"What a sexist butt whole! How dare he say something THAT ignorant and not get the crap beaten out of him!" Sango fumed. 'I like this girl. She'll be a good friend.' Kagome thought.

W/ Yusbutt and the others.

"Who does that skank think she is! I should knock off that pretty little face of hers this Saturday! I'll show that snob!" Yusuke fumed.

"Actually, Yusuke she was partially right. A real fighter always has his guard on. Though I doubt she'll be able to win against you this Saturday especially since you're angry." Kurama said.

"Hn. I'm not so sure that 'gel boy' can win. She blocked my jegan eye without any effort." Hiei stated.

"She was able to block your third eye? She's interesting." Sesshomaru said stoically. 'This girl is becoming quite amusing.'

"Don't tell me that the ever-so-cold Sesshomaru has fallen in love with our mission." Hiten said smugly, but actually hating what he said for some reason. Hiten didn't like the fact that Sesshomaru helped her, complemented her, thought she was 'interesting' and didn't kill her when she talked back to him. In fact this was possessiveness over the girl.

"Love is a weak HUMAN emotion and I am not weak nor am i human. That girl is human, and it is strange that a mere human could block the jegan eye you fool." Sesshomaru snapped with the 'I'm going to kill you' look written all over his face. Hiten gulped, he had never seen Sesshomaru THIS angry unless his worthless half-brother was around.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for P.E. where Kagome once again beat everyone in the class and they thought she was showing off.

THAT SATURDAY!

Everything went just like Kagome thought it would. Hiten hitting on her, Miroku groping Sango, Kagome tell off boys, Kagome beat snot out of boys, Ect. Ect. Ect. Today was the day that she'd beat the crap out of the ever-so-cocky Yusuke. She knew he had high spirit energy, but not enough to beat her. Today would be fun.

Kagome got out of bed and took a shower. After about forty-five minutes she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked into her small room and got dresses. Kagome put on a tight red tank that cut above her navel, stretchy black kapris that cut above the knee, and a black leather jacket. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put on her sunglasses.

"You wanna come?" Kagome asked her pets and they gladly jumped into her bag. She smiled and walked out of the door to find Sango and Miroku waiting for her in their car.

"Hey Sango." Kagome greeted, completely ignoring Miroku as she got into the black Mustang.

!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#

MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER OF DOOM! (NOT REALLY) BUT IT IS A CLIFFY!

NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE VERY DRAMATIC!

PREVIEW-

"Hello love. Did you miss me?" an eerie male's voice asked, stepping out of the shadowed corner of her cold room.

END OF PREVIEW!

KAGS- HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW THAT 182 HITS DO NOT BELONG TO 2 OR THREE PEOPLE! PLEAZZZ REVIEW!


	5. I AM starting over

Well! Sorry my loves but this isn't a chapter. See I've decided to rewrite this story. It'll take me no time at all. I think you'll like the revised story better! I still love yah!

Sincerely lunarwitch


End file.
